Trying 2 Live Up
by FlipWise
Summary: Sequel to Rebellious & Bitter.Young and rebbellious Brian Cade is the youngest of his mother's many children. The only family he knows are his twin siblings who stay in a foster home with him. But Brian is determined to find out who his father is. No matt
1. The Family

Aiight. Here is the sequel to Rebellious & Bitter

Trying 2 Live Up

I don't own The Outsiders

Chapter 1: The Family

"Hey, Brian! C'mon!"

The young teenager just turned over as his older brother walked into the boy's bedroom. He saw his kid brother turned over in the bed.

"C'mon man. Do I have to throw you out?"

"Do it!" yelled Brian sarcastically.

He must have still been too tired, because he forgot that his brother would actually do something if you told him to.

His seventeen year old brother lifted him up and tossed him onto the bed. He bounced off the mattress and hit the floor. Brian climbed up and looked at his brother.

"Barry!" he yelled out.

Barry shrugged his shoulders and said,

"You can't blame anyone but yourself. Langston told me to come and get you. They've got breakfast ready."

Barry walked out of the room while his youngest brother walked to change clothing. Brian was the youngest of his mother's many children. They're mother died a year after he was born, so he never knew her. He didn't know many of his siblings. The only two he knew were his twin brother and sister, Barry and Bailey.

Brian Cade was about two inches shorter than your average fourteen year old. He had dark brown hair that cut a lot, but had enough to flow a little over his forehead. His hair tended to grow fast, so it was cut more often that others. He had been given compliments about his dimples, but they rarely showed since he barely ever smiled. He was what his sister liked to call "A simple dresser". He barely wore anything more than a t-shirt, or button up with jeans. He hated to wear kakis. He also wasn't comfortable wearing a hat. When people asked why, he would reply "My hair was put on my head to be shown." He only had something on his head when he had his hood on with his jacket.

Brian was usually calm and had a real bad time controlling his temper. He and his twin siblings were foster kids and Brian was constantly getting in trouble, partly because of his smart mouth. His siblings always reminded him that if he could calm down for one more year, they would be out of there. Barry and Bailey were both seventeen and they needed one more birthday to leave the place and become guardians. That was one of the things on Brian's mind. His mother was dead, but he had a feeling that his biological father was still alive somewhere.

Brian's brother, Barry was a wild one. He had lighter brown hair than his brother's and had it in an army-like haircut. His face had a mischievous, yet trusting look. He liked to wear trucker hats and his prized hat was a black one. Barry liked to listen to all kinds of music and was usually the one who kept everyone in high spirits. He didn't complain as much as his brother and sister and is grateful for anything. He loves to play sports, but is best at wrestling. His brother tries to out wrestle him a lot but Barry always ends up winning. He has good sized muscles and said he'll only use them if he has to.

Brian's sister and Barry's twin, Bailey was the smartest one. She had dark brown hair like Brian and she kept long in a ponytail. Her eyes had a certain type of loveliness to them which made her a target for many boys. She was favored by the adults at the home, but she was equally wild with her brother. She loved watching movies and was always drooling over a John Leguizamo flick. She's very interested in old Roman history. She loved to watch comedies and plans to make a film one day. But for right now, she's focused on her studies, but her brother can bring the wildness out of her very often.

Brain got fully dressed and walked into the kitchen area where everyone was sitting around eating breakfast. He sat in between his siblings and Barry put the box of Cheerios in front of him. Brian started pouring it into a bowl.

"Sleep well?"

Brian looked up to see Ms. Louis. She was an African American lady and the nicest at the place. There were a couple others that worked there, but the Cades only knew two personally. Ms. Louis and Mr. Langston.

Mr. Langston hated Brian's guts. Brian knew it, Barry was suspecting it every now and then, but Bailey refused to believe it. Only because he's nice to her.

"Yeah. It was nice," answered Brian while Ms. Louis put a carton of milk down beside him.

"I hope so," cut in Mr. Langston, who was going through the fridge. "I think it's suspicious that he's always the last one to get up."

Brian gave Mr. Langston a cold look as he appeared from behind the refrigerator door.

"Well, it's hard for me to sleep on those jail-made beds."

Mr. Langston cut his eyes at them and left the room. Bailey whispered to her brother,

"That was a little mean," she whispered.

"Are you talking to me or him?" replied Brian.

"C'mon, Brian. Just try to relax for one more year. Then we'll be outta here."

Mr. Langston did have the right to be suspicious. Brian had been sneaking in and out of the place at night. Doing deals and such. He had never been caught and Mr. Langston could never prove that Brian was sneaking.

"C'mon, boys," said Bailey. "Gotta get ready for school."

"You're crazy about school aren't you?" asked Barry wiping his milk mustache.

"Well one of us is going to have to make money when we're out."

Brian followed his sister and Barry met them outside. They walked on to school. Brian didn't know that many people at the home, but his brother and sister knew either all or half. Brian was usually a loner but he did hang out with his brother and his friends sometimes.

"It's kind of stupid that we can't own a car," said Barry.

"I bet that Langston enforced that," said Brian.

"You blame him for everything," pointed out Bailey.

"I don't."

"You do kind of," cut in Barry. "Besides. Ms. Louis told all three of us that the rule was voted."

"Whatever."


	2. The Arrangements

IMPORTANT: READ!

I probably forgot to mention it in the summary. But this is a sequel to one of my stories called, Rebellious & Bitter. So to get the full information that leads up to this, I suggest you take a quick glance at it. If you have already, then keep readin' and reviewin'. And thanks to the reviews.

Chapter 2: The Arrangements

During the lunch period, Brian and Barry snuck out back. Bailey saw them exiting the building and followed her brothers. She knew what they were up to.

Almost every lunch period, you could find Brian in the back taking a smoke. Both he and Barry smoked, but Brian did it more. Bailey was constantly trying to get them to quit.

Brian took a drag from his cigarette, and a question popped into his head. It was a question that he had meant to ask for weeks. He puffed out his smoke and turned to his older siblings. The sound of the large air conditioner in the back of the school cut on. The sound from the machinery would require the teenagers to speak louder. Brian raised his voice and spoke.

"Hey guys? Was Mom a slut?"

They turned to their brother with surprised faces. He barely ever talked about their mom. Bailey knew that he wanted to know, but Brian sometimes likes to keep to himself.

"Not to my knowledge," said Barry.

"Then how did she have all of us?" Brian added on.

"What do you mean?" asked Bailey.

"I mean…She had you two, me and Ms. Louis told all three of us that there were more kids somewhere. How did she have them all?"

"It rarely happens, Brian," started Bailey. "But Mom had a lot of kids from one guy. And like they said, they have no idea where our older siblings are."

"They're either dead or in jail, is what I say," cut in Barry.

"Barry!" yelled Bailey.

"What about dad?" asked Brian.

His siblings looked at him again. They weren't expecting that question. Neither Barry nor Bailey had even thought about their biological father.

"We don't know. Ms. Louis and Langston said that they've been trying to find out information."

"Langston probably hasn't been looking," said Brian blowing out haze.

"C'mon Brian."

"The old man hates me!"

"Well he doesn't hate Bailey," said Barry. "C'mon. Finish your drag. The bell is gonna ring in a minute."

Brian nodded his head and took a good drag from his smoke. He took such a drag that his head shook. His twin siblings laughed at the way he looked. Brian got rid of the cigarette and followed his siblings into the school.

While Brian was in class, someone caught his attention. He looked to the side and saw someone sticking a note out of their hand. He took a glance at the teacher, who had his back turned. Brian snatched the note and unfolded the paper. It read,

_Got the dough. Do you have what I need?_

Brian looked across the room and towards the back corner and nodded. There was a shady looking fellow with slick black hair that hung over his eyes. It wasn't like Brian's though. This character's hair hid his eyes. But Brian knew who he was. It was someone he sold his drugs to.

He had been getting and distributing drugs for about a month now. And he didn't have many customers, so he wasn't stacked with money. He couldn't just go around telling everyone that he sold drugs, so it would take some time. He didn't plan on making a career out of this illegal activity, though. He was just trying to save up enough money to find a detective to find his father. He really believed that no one was bothering to find out about his biological dad. That was the number one thing he wanted in his life, and was determined to anything to get it.

This required Brian to sneak out that night. Everywhere he went; his brother, sister, or an adult that worked at the home had to go with him. It was a punishment made by Langston, further making the relationship between him and the boy more negative, after Brian had gotten in trouble for swearing at him. Just about everyone thought that the punishment was too big for the crime, but Langston still enforced it. Brian knew that he was just there to make his life more miserable.

The school bell rang, and Brian walked out to the front. They usually didn't go anywhere after school, so he waited on his two siblings. Brian first noticed his sister walking from behind a trailer. She was with a couple of her female friends and about two boys. Brian knew a couple of them. Some were her study partners and one of the boys was trying to get to know her so he could ask her out. Bailey had been out with some boys, but never wanted a long term relationship. She says that she still hasn't found the right person. Brian never asked out a girl, he really didn't pay any attention to them.

Brian looked to the side and saw Barry walking with the football team. Barry was one of the most respected athletes in the school. He was on the football team and the team did average this year. Brian sometimes wondered how in the world that he was related to those two. They were the complete opposite of them. He looked at their clicks. Even though he was a loner, deep in his mind, he wanted to be in a group.

When the trio got home, Bailey convinced her brothers to start on their homework immediately. Barry practically rushed through his two assignments. Only because it was wrestling night, and he and a couple of the boys were going sit around the television and watch their usual wrestling program. Brian was working on his History, but constantly found himself zoning out.

He was thinking of what his dad would look like. His twin siblings said that their mom had light brown like Barry's so his father obviously had either dark brown hair or black hair. Brian folded his arms and rested his head upon them. His father would be tall, and muscle bound. A bodyguard type of person. He would meet him soon, and they would hang out all the time…

"Brian. Brian, honey."

Brain lifted his head and felt tired. He realized that he had fallen asleep while thinking about his father. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned slowly to see Ms. Louis.

"Just wanted to see if you were alright. Have you finished your homework?"

"Yeah. Finished it before I fell asleep."

He really didn't finish his work, but didn't feel like doing it at the time. He gathered up his pencil, books, and papers and walked towards the boy's bedroom. As he entered, he flicked the lights on and dropped the books onto his almost rough bed. He pulled open the bottom drawer and put his left over notebook paper in. He went ahead and stuck his books in his book bag.

He walked into the entertainment room to see the usual crowd in front of the TV watching wrestling, with Barry in front. He could see several arms fly into the air as one of the athletes slammed the other. He looked around to see Bailey talking on the telephone with one of her friends. All of the others were either watching television or playing foosball with each other.

Before they knew it, Langston walked in and cut the television off. He was swarmed with complaints. He ordered them to get to bed and they retreated after letting out more mixed complaints. Barry and Brian said goodnight to their sister and walked to the boy's bedroom. They could still hear Langston's voice.

"I swear that voice is annoying," said Brian as he got arranged for the bed.

"C'mon. What do you have against him? I know he's been mean a couple of times."

Brian's memory went on rewind. All the way back to when he and Langston started a feud…..


	3. The Unknown Grudge

-Busy

Chapter 3: The Unknown Grudge

It happened five years ago. When Brian was only nine years old. Langston had always been a little cool towards him. Brian didn't have any idea. One night, Brian woke up. He had to go use the restroom. He slid out of the bed, past his snoring brother and the other boys and went to the restroom. As he was walking back from his water break, he heard Langston on the phone. He didn't feel like going back to sleep, so he eavesdropped.

"Yeah. There are a lot of kids here," said Langston sitting down in the armchair.

"There's this one kid here that I can't stand."

Brian automatically knew that he was talking about him. Ever since he could remember, Langston had been giving him cold looks, and was never as nice as Ms. Louis was towards him.

"The reason I don't like him is because of the way he looks."

There was a short pause and Langston continued.

"He reminds me of someone. Someone I don't like. He looks almost like-"

Langston had stopped. Brian wondered what was going on. He heard the squeak of the armchair and a couple of footsteps. Before he knew it, a shadow was on top of him. He met Langston's eyes as he looked up.

"What are you doing!" spat Langston.

"I-I was using the bathroom," said Brian.

"Get to bed!" almost yelled Langston, and Brian walked passed him towards his room.

As he lied in his bed, he couldn't believe what his ears picked up. Langston was so mean to him because of the way he looked. Brian saw that as so unfair. As he got older, Brian got colder towards Langston, and started smarting off to him. This made their relationship even sourer.

…….

"Don't lie to me," said Barry smiling as he lied down in his bed.

"I'm not lying!" said Brian getting frustrated.

"Whatever, Brian. Just try to avoid him or something. Remember, we've got-"

"One more year. I've heard ever since your last birthday."

Barry smiled and pulled the covers over himself.

"Night, Brian."

"Yeah. G'night."

Brian lied down, but didn't go to sleep. He didn't want to go to sleep. He had a deal to do tonight. After a while, snoring roared throughout the room, and Brian waited another 30 minutes. After that moment, he slid out of the bed and threw on clothes quietly. He slipped himself out of the window.

His feet hit the grassy land below him and he quickly stooped down, scanning his surroundings. No one was around so he rose back up and pulled the window down slightly. He only left a crack in the window so he could get back in after he finished.

He walked through the cool night, thinking about various subjects as he walked towards his destination. He had seen a picture of his mom. She really did look pretty. But Brian couldn't get it out of his head that his mom may have been a slut. He couldn't get it out of his head. He just had a special feeling. Maybe when he finds his dad, he could ask him.

Brian reached his destination. The guy in his classroom was sitting next to his car, waiting on Brian. When he noticed him, he looked at him. His long black hair was hiding his eyes.

"You're late," said the guy as Brian reached him.

"No I'm not," protested Brian.

"By my watch, you are," said the guy putting up his watch.

Brian looked at the watch, and looked back at the guy.

"According to your time, I'm late by one minute. That really doesn't make a difference."

"Yes it does."

"Look. Are you here to debate over the time, or get your bag?"

"Do you have it?"

Brian raised his eyebrow and looked at the shady character.

"Of course I do. It's right here."

Brian raised the baggie slightly out of his coat pocket. He looked back at the guy and was nearly grossed out when he saw the fiend's toothless smile. That was more motivation than Bailey's lectures, to not do drugs.

The guy pulled out the cash and exchanged it with the baggie that was previously owned by Brian. Brian counted his profit and saw it was the correct amount. He looked back at the fiend to see a displeased look on his face.

"This is all I get?" asked the guy looking at the young man.

"Yeah. I'm not loaded with this stuff."

"I want more!" the guy almost shouted.

"Then get more cash. Look. I gotta go."

"Give me more!"

Brian just ignored the guy and walked along his way. He was later on surprised that the guy didn't run behind and give a rush attack. As he approached the home, he heard a noise. Like a machine or something. He looked around and didn't notice anything, so he slid back into his room.

He got out of his outside clothes and collapsed in the bed. He didn't know why he did that. He wasn't that tired. The nap he took earlier pretty much got rid of the sleep that he would need around this time. He knew it would take a while to fall asleep, so he thought about his dad's features again. That put him to sleep eventually.


	4. The Breaking Point

Chapter 4: The Breaking Point

Brian woke up late again, as usual. Except his brother didn't wake him up this morning. In matter fact, nobody did. He had to get up himself, and reacted quickly when he noticed the clock. Breakfast was almost over, and he had to get to school.

Brian quickly got up and searched through his clothing for some that had already been ironed. He threw them on as quickly as he could and selected his school supplies. As he appeared in the kitchen, Bailey and Barry caught him at the door.

"Sorry," panted Brian.

"I was just coming," said Barry. "Get a doughnut or something. We've got to go."

Brian picked out a muffin instead and followed his older siblings outside the house.

"Where's Langston?" asked Brian after swallowing a good chunk of the muffin.

"That doesn't seem like you to worry about where he is," said Barry with a smile. Bailey went on to answer the question.

"I was up when he was just leaving to go somewhere. He had a black bag in his hand and there were some screws and a screwdriver on the table next to him. He seemed very happy when he was leaving that day."

"Maybe he's quitting," suggested Brian.

"Brian!" complained Bailey.

"I don't like him! And he doesn't like me!"

"I don't see anything wrong with him!"  
"I do. He's been after me ever since. And it's all because of the way I look."

Bailey stared at him.

"C'mon, Brian," she started. "It has nothing to do with your looks."

"I heard it myself, Bailey," yelled Brian. "Look. I barely look like you guys. You two look more like Mom than me. I've seen pictures. I barely look like her."

"You do look like her," cut in Barry.

"In what!" said Brian a little less loudly, now that he was calming down.

"Uh……well….You've got her nose."

Brian looked at his brother with a 'not amused' expression on his face. Bailey cut in this time.

"Brian. You may not have much of a resemblance. But I've seen you two together. You have Mom's eyes."

Barry leaned over to Bailey and whispered,

"He does?"

Bailey gave a slight nod and Brian decided to conclude the discussion.

"Listen. All I have to say is that I don't like him. And I don't ever think that my feelings will change about him."

Brian walked on almost leaving his siblings behind. Those last words really got him heated, and he just wanted to get to school and get more sleep in. He went through the school day quietly and was glad to see that the guy he sold drugs to last night didn't show up to class. Brian found it slightly suspicious, but forgot about it quickly after the bell rang. He did his usual of waiting for Barry and Bailey to show up with their friends. After school, instead of going straight to the house, they decided to go by a Burger Shoppe. When they reached there, Barry treated Brian to a burger, which he got from doing some house work at other people's houses. One of the staff was on break and was flirting with Bailey over in the back of the restaurant. Barry sat down in a booth with his younger brother to have a talk. Brian had just swallowed the last bit of his burger.

"Hey, so…You okay?"

Brian looked at him.

"I guess. What do you mean?"

"Well. You were pretty angry this morning. And we've told you about your tempers and that it could get out of hand at one time."

"Get out of hand?" asked Brian with lowered eyes.

"I mean. That you could go crazy. Psycho or something."

"I'm not crazy, Barry."

"I know. But I'm just saying that you should calm down a little. I've noticed Langston being a little unfair to you sometimes. But just ignore it."

"Don't repeat that one year thing."

"I wasn't going to yet," said Barry with a smile. "But if you can stay calm for that long, then we'll all get a great reward."

Brian was silent. He had heard this a million times, but it was different this time. Barry was more serious than ever. Every time he repeated that phrase, 'One More Year', he had a smile on his face. But Barry had a pleading look on his face, which was a first in Brian's eyes.

"Well…" said Barry waiting for an answer.

"I'll try," answered Brian.

"Good," said Barry putting a smile back on his face. "C'mon. Let's get Bailey so we can go."

The brothers retrieved their sister and headed back to avoid missing their weekday curfew. When the three got back to the home, Langston and Ms. Louis were standing in the hallway. Langston had that black bag in his hands, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Brian," started Ms. Louis in a soft voice. "Can we speak to you in our office?"

Brian exchanged looks with his two siblings, receiving a shrug from Barry, and followed the two middle aged adults into a room. Unlike the other rooms, there were no other kids or teenagers in here. It was a room with a large desk and two chairs behind it and two in front of it. On one side of the desk were a computer and the other were papers just lying there. A television and VCR were on the far side of the room.

"Have a seat," said Langston with the smirk starting to grow.

Brian sat down in the seat wondering what they would want and what Langston was so happy about. Ms. Louis started.

"Brian. Mr. Langston installed a camera above the windows of the bedrooms while everyone was at school yesterday."

Then something hit Brian. Could Langston have seen when…?

"I'll take it from here, Carmen," cut in Langston.

Langston picked up the black bag he had been carrying and sat it on the desk. He unzipped the top and pulled out a camera. Brian's stomach tightened as Langston hit a button and the camera opened up, from where Langston pulled out a small tape. Langston then stuck the mini tape into a larger tape with an open top for the small tape. Langston stood up and inserted the tape into the VCR. Brian's hands got sweaty as Langston pushed the play button and snow appeared on the television. Footage quickly showed and showed black and white scenery. The footage showed the bird eye view of Brian sneaking out of the window.

"And ten minutes later," said Langston pushing the Fast Forward button.

The footage moved faster and stopped after the counter hit 9:59. A couple of seconds later, it showed Brian sneaking back into the house. Langston cut off the footage and looked at Brian's nervous face.

"Well…," said Langston trying to hide his pleasure. "Two counts. Sneaking out and breaking curfew. This will surely get you punishment. What were you doing sneaking out so late?"

Brian surely couldn't tell them that he was doing a drug deal. It would surely make things worse. But what could he do? He couldn't think of a reason that quickly.

"None of your business."

Those were the fist words that popped into his head and out of nervousness, he said them. Langston's expression got a little meaner and he started yelling,

"Tell me now!"

Brian wasn't going to take this. He quickly jumped out of the seat and ran out of the room. He could hear Langston yelling and he was sure that the other kids heard him too. He jolted out of the door. He had all of his money in his pocket, and he was going to find his dad and live with him.


	5. The Ultimate Punishment

Chapter 5: The Ultimate Punishment

Brian kept his jogging down the street, taking occasional rests and glances behind him to see if anyone was following. He came to another rest near a coke machine. After all that running, he was getting thirsty.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his roll of money, with a rubber band wrapped twice around it. He had the money organized, 1's, 5's, 20's & then 50's. He slipped out one of the many one dollar bills he had and inserted it in the coke machine. The machine absorbed his money and Brian looked at his selections. He pushed the button for the Coke and the machine rumbled and a coke can fell into the bottom as well as 25 cents into the extra change slot.

Brian picked up his extra and his drink, but something caught his eye from the side. He looked and saw a group of people walking towards him. He couldn't make out who they were because the light above him didn't display far enough. He hoped greatly that they weren't trying to rob him. The walked under the light and Danny recognized the person that was in front. It was the same person that he had sold drugs to the other night.

"I want more!" repeated the shady looking fiend.

"I don't have any right now," said Brian as calmly as he could.

"I said I want-"

"I heard you! And apparently you didn't hear what I said!"

"You better give him more," said one the guys behind the shady looking guy. He walked up beside him.

He guy was a little cleaner than the fiend. He didn't look so suspicious.

"And you are?" asked Brian

"I'm his brother," answered the guy. "And whatever he wants, he gets."

"Listen," started Brian. "If you can wait for me to get more, then I can. But I don't have any, nor do I have the time. I can get him some by-"

"But he wants the cocaine now," interrupted the brother. "And like I said, he gets what he wants."

Brian was once again stuck. He couldn't think of what to do. He had to repeat his same selection as when Langston caught him. Brian ran down the street and the gang of people followed him quickly on footsteps. Brian ran like he had never ran in his entire living period, and suddenly found himself facing a brick wall, with the sign 'Under Construction' nearly touching his nose. Brian swerved around and the gang slowed down as they approached. His heart was beating like halftime at a football game.

"If you don't give us the cocaine. We'll give you a beating," said the brother putting brass knuckles on his hands.

Suddenly they turned around and sprinted like roaches as a cop car came zooming down the street. The sirens ringing throughout the neighborhood like Paul Revere. Brian was frozen against that brick wall, unable to marinade what had just happened. A cop car came to a stop in front of him and two officers stepped out.

"Stay where you are kid."

It wasn't like he was going to move anyway. That past experience made him the most frightened so far in his life. The cop escorted him towards the car and made him sit in the back. There wasn't much space and Brian had to scoot up his knees a little. He actually thought that he was being arrested.

"I didn't do anything," he yelled through towards the front. The cop just ignored him.

Brian's stomach turned again as he thought that he was being taken down to the station. Now he regretted what he had done. He shouldn't have run away. Now they think that he was starting trouble with that gang back there. He sat there with his head down.

The car started to slow down and Brian looked up. It wasn't the police station, it was the foster home. The cop put the vehicle in park and let Brian out of the backseat.

"Let's go kid."

Brian surveyed the scenery and noticed there was an extra car there. It was a black Mercedes Brian hadn't ever seen before. They reached the top of the porch and the cop knocked on the door. The door opened seconds later and he was face to face with Ms. Louis. She hugged him the minute she saw him.

"Oh. Brian. I'm glad you're okay."

Brian now felt worse. He was glad he wasn't getting taken to the station, but he had worried Ms. Louis. She was the closest that he had ever gotten to a mother, and he had just worried her to death. She released him but Brian noticed that she didn't seem any happier.

"Is something else wrong?" he asked.

She was silent, then finally replied.

"C'mon. Barry and Bailey are in the kitchen," she said quietly.

Brian wondered vaguely what was going on. He entered the kitchen to see Bailey in on Barry shoulder. It was obvious that she had been crying. She fist noticed Brian when he walked into the eating area.

"Brian!" she said, with tears flowing right back out.

She ran over to him and Brian received another hug. This one was even tighter. Barry walked over and they had a small group hug. After it broke up Brian asked immediately,

"What's going on?"

Bailey covered her face, but Barry stayed strong. He wiped his face and made a deep sigh.

"Brian…A….a…."

"A what?"

"A...social worker is here. They might move you somewhere else."

Bailey let out more cries, and Brian just stood there. He had gone too far. He never thought this would happen. He was being separated from the only family he had ever known. Barry pulled his two siblings into another group hug. Before the group broke up, there were footsteps and the sound of the front door opening broke them up. They looked at the entrance of the kitchen and saw Ms. Louis, Langston, and a formally dressed woman with brown hair flowing down holding a folder.

"Brian," started Ms. Louis, now looking even more saddened. "This is Mrs. Sanders."

Mrs. Sanders walked in front of the two other adults and started her piece,

"Brian. After the information I have attained today, it is obvious that you are not happy here, and you will be moved."

"To where?" asked Barry stepping beside his brother. Mrs. Sanders answered.

"There happens to be a man who had called us for foster care and asked for someone around Brian's age. He will be moved into his house."

"But-" started Barry, preparing to protest, but Langston cut him off.

"You will be leaving tomorrow morning. Pack you things."

The three adults walked off leaving the Cade siblings standing there. Bailey cried more and Barry sat down in the chair holding his head. Brian felt terrible.

"I-I'm."

"It's okay, Brian. It's okay," said Barry with moving anything but his mouth.

By himself, Brian had just ruined his sibling's day. Now only one phrase ran throughout his head.

"_One more year. Just one more year and we're free."_


	6. The Home

Chapter 6: The Home

A saddened Ms. Louis led Brian away from his depressed siblings, pass a smirking Langston and to the boy's bedroom. She had her arm around the saddened and confused teenager as they entered the room.

"Do you need any help?" she asked quietly.

It took Brian a good seven seconds, but he finally shook his head. Ms. Louis thought that it would be best for him to be alone in the first place. Brian stood there for a couple more seconds and finally moved towards where his clothing was. As he picked up his shirts, pants, and shorts and tried his best to fit them in a suitcase that was sitting on top of his bed, he wondered how much this would affect him. And now that fiend that he just saw was probably going to kill him if he didn't get more drugs. But now it would most likely be harder to get them. He would be in a new location and probably a harder set rule would be placed in front of him.

He looked around. This would be his last night in this room. There were already a couple of boys asleep in the room. Everyone else was most likely to be in the entertainment room, doing they're usual activities. He knew Barry wouldn't be in there participating with everyone else, and Bailey wouldn't be on the phone with one of her friends either. They were both in the kitchen, angry and depressed over their younger brother's actions.

Brian got his suitcase to close with all his clothing in there, and barely lifted the heavy luggage off of the bed and sat it at the foot of the bed. He fell onto his bed, with tears sliding out of his eyes. Without a sound, he fell asleep.

In a split second, as it seemed, he was being shaken. He turned over with one eye open to see Langston looking over him, with the evilest grin ever.

"Time to get your ass outta here!"

Brian got up without saying anything, with the same clothing from last night. He lifted up the heavy suitcase, picked up his book bag with school books and preceded out the room with Langston following him. As Brian reached the front of the house, Ms. Louis, Mrs. Sander, Bailey, and Barry were waiting for him. Brian sat his suitcase down and went to Ms. Louis.

"I'll miss you," she said.

"The same to you," said Brian back, he gave her a quick hug. He then turned to his only known siblings.

"It'll be okay, Brian. We'll try to visit," said Bailey, attempting to hold back tears.

"I know," said Brian, with his head slightly down. Barry rubbed his hair.

"Just wait one more year, and then we'll get you outta there."

"Yeah," said Brian lifting his head up. "One more year."

They had their third group hug, the longest one. After the break up, Mrs. Sanders stepped in.

"It's time to go Brian."

She opened the door and Brian picked back up his suitcase. Before he left, he turned around one more time, and said quietly,

"Bye."

Mrs. Sanders shut the door behind them. You could hear sniffing even with the door closed.

Mrs. Sanders offered that Brian sits in the front, but he wanted to sit in the back. Brian put his seatbelt on and Mrs. Sanders started up the car.

They slowed down in the suburban area of the town and Brian looked at the house. It was a two story brick house, and it looked like it had a backyard. Mrs. Sander turned the car off and stepped out, Brian followed her. After retrieving his trunk and books, he followed Mrs. Sanders to the door. She ran the doorbell, and there seemed to be sounds of movement from inside the house. Brian surveyed the property more. It looked like a humble neighborhood.

The door opened, and a kid around Brian's age was standing there. He had straight black hair which flowed all around his head. He was wearing a black basketball jersey, with the complementary gym shorts. Judging by his arms, he seemed like he would have some slight muscle developing.

"Hello. You must be…," Mrs. Sanders looked at a folder. "Jim."

"Yes," said the boy, in a semi deep yet young voice.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Sanders. Is your father home?"

"Not right now, sorry."

"Oh. Well, you do know about the foster child he has taken in."

"Is that him?" asked Jim pointing towards Brian.

"Yes. This is Brian Cade. Do you mind if we come in?"

"Uh-uh."

Jim turned around and walked into the house. The two visitors followed him and found themselves in the living room. There was a little boy sitting on the couch watching cartoons. He turned around and stared at the two visitors.

"And who is this? Is this Anthony?" asked Mrs. Sanders in a sweet voice.

"Yes. This is Anthony," said Jim lifting him up and setting him on his knee.

"Hello Anthony," introduced Mrs. Sanders.

"He'-wo," babbled Anthony.

Mrs. Sanders chuckled and the door knob behind them rattled. Everyone turned to the door and a middle aged man stepped into the home looking around at everyone, obviously surprised at the presence of Mrs. Sanders and Brian. He had light brown, almost red, hair with green eyes. His hair was cut neatly, but had a little flowing out in the back of his head. Mrs. Sanders stepped forward first.

"Mrs. Sanders?" asked the man shaking her hand.

"Yes," she answered with a smile and then turned to Brian.

"Brian. This is your foster father, Ponyboy Curtis."


	7. The Living

Chapter 7: The Living

'Ponyboy!' thought Brian.

That was the first time he ever heard a name like that. He wondered who would name their child that.

"Brian?"

He snapped out of that mind frame as Mrs. Sanders called his name. He looked at her then Ponyboy.

"How are you doing Brian?" asked Ponyboy extending his hand.

"Um. Good," said Brian receiving his shake. Ponyboy then turned to Mrs. Sanders.

"We can talk in the kitchen, Mrs. Sanders. Jim. Show Brian where his room is."

"Alright," said Jim sitting up from the couch and rubbing his hair. "Follow me."

Jim walked towards the kitchen and turned the corner right before he reached the entrance of the kitchen. Brian followed him and saw three doors and stairs heading up to the right.

"That's my dad's room, Anthony's room, and then the bathroom," pointed out Jim.

"Mine's upstairs?" asked Brian looking up the stairway.

"Yeah. Both yours and mine."

"We gotta share a room?"  
"Uh-uh. There are two bedrooms upstairs."

"Oh."

Jim continued to walk up the stairs and Brian proceeded as well. They reached the peak of the stairs and there was a hall with about four doors.

"Yours is the last one on the right, um…what's your name again?"

"Brian."

"Okay. Um. Just in case you didn't catch it, I'm Jim."

"Alright. I gotta unpack."

"Okay."

Jim walked down the stairs and Brian walked towards his room. He reached the last door on the right and opened it. This was way more different than what he was used to. This room was very spacious. It had a television on the far right wall, a bed close to the television, about four windows on each side of the bed, a closet on the far left, a desk next to the bed with a complementary reading lamp, a small radio, and a telephone!

Brian dropped his suitcase and book bag and ran over to the telephone. He could call Barry right now. He wouldn't be able to see him until Monday since it was the weekend. And they didn't share any classes together, so he wouldn't have the chance to talk to him and Bailey until lunch.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number for the foster home. Barry would be glad to hear from him. The phone rang twice before a lady picked up the phone. It must have been one of the other workers there, because it surely wasn't Ms. Louis' voice.

"Hello. Can I speak to Barry...Cade?"

"Just a moment."

He could hear the lady walking off and finding Barry. After a moment, his brother picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Barry! It's Brian!"

"Brian! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. They just moved me into the suburban area."

"Suburban area?"

"Yeah. Wait, does that mean that I'll be in a different school?"

"I don't think so. Unless they put you in a private school."

"A private school?"

"Calm down. Let's just hope they don't. So... what's your new family like?"

"Oh. Well, they have two kids. Two boys, one of them is just a little kid. And the dad has a weird name."

"What is it?"

"Pony-something. Ponyboy."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Whatever. So, how is Bailey doing?"

"She went back to sleep after you left. And-"

Brian's attention was broken when there was knocking at his door.

"Barry. I gotta go. I'll call you again."

"Okay. Be good."

"Uh-huh."

Brian hung up the phone and yelled "Yeah."

The door opened and Ponyboy stuck his head in.

"Getting settled?" he asked.

"Oh. Just a minute."

Ponyboy walked in and sat next to Brian on the bed. Brian was hoping that this guy wouldn't do that.

"So. Tell me about yourself, Brian."

What was there to tell? He didn't really didn't exactly have the most interesting biography.

"Um. I don't know."

"Well you don't have a favorite color, TV show, favorite food?"

"No."

"Well. Do you feel like having pizza tonight? I know it's a little early to plan dinner, but I need to know what to pick up."

"I don't mind," he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright. I have to go back out. If you need anything, let Jim know."

"Okay."

Ponyboy got up and left the room. Brian knew that he would probably expect a lot more of this. That was how Ms. Louis got to know him. Pulling him to the side and asking a bunch of random questions. But this was different. Ms. Louis had a nice soothing voice and was comfortable looking, but this guy was a middle aged man that he didn't know very well. He guessed this he would have to get to know this guy at some point, but not now.


	8. The Rules

I'm Baaaack.

Chapter 8: The Rules

Brian unpacked all of his clothing and hung them in his closet. He left his book bag at the foot of his bed. He didn't plan on doing the homework; he just wasn't in the mood. Actually, he was pretty hungry. He didn't have a think for breakfast. And he couldn't wait until lunch right now. He remembered Ponyboy told him to ask Jim for anything, so that was what he was going to do.

Brian walked outside the room and headed towards the staircase. He went down the stairs and turned the corner to see Jim sitting on the couch and Anthony climbing onto the couch beside his brother.

"Um. Jim?"

Jim turned his head towards his new guest and Brian asked,

"Do you have anything to eat?"

"Yeah. You can just go through the refrigerator."

Brian nodded and walked into the kitchen. The fridge was right next towards the entrance, so he opened it to see it packed with food. Back at the foster home, they could only get food from the cabinets. All the food in the refrigerator and fridge was for breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

Brian searched through and found a banana sitting there at the bottom. He picked one off and peeled it as he closed the refrigerator door. He walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. He took a quick glance and saw Jim turning the station on the television. Anthony had fallen asleep on the couch. Brian continued his way towards his new room.

The next day was Sunday and that morning and afternoon was just as quiet as yesterday. Brian really just stayed in his room a lot. Ponyboy attempted to conduct another interview at the table yesterday, but Brian gave simple and quick answers. Jim seemed to be just as quiet as he was.

That night Ponyboy stepped into Brian's room while he was just turning on the television. Brian expected another interview.

"Hey Brian. Let me talk to you for a second."

Brian didn't want to be rude, since they were letting him stay in this house, against his will.

"Okay," he said quietly.

"We do have a couple of rules here."

Rules. That was nothing knew. They had plenty of them at the foster home, and Brian had lost a couple of privileges.

"First off is a curfew. You have to be home by 10:00 on weekdays. And weekends you have to be home at some point. Just let me know where you are and don't be out all night."

"Alright."

"And also, Jim is trying out for the basketball team tomorrow. So you'll be home by yourself for a while. I pick Anthony up myself. Jim probably won't be back for a good hour or so. And on game nights, he won't be home until that ends. Which is usually around eight or so."

"Okay. Um. Do I have to go to a private school or something?"

Ponyboy was kind of surprised. That was the first question he had asked ever since he stepped foot in this house. He patted Brian's back.

"No. You're going to the local school."

There was only one local high school around here. So he would still get to see Barry and Bailey.

"Okay."

"Good," said Ponyboy. "Light's out is at 10:30. I'm going to bed early."

"'Night."

"See you tomorrow."

When Ponboy left and closed the door, Brian turned back over to the television. This really wasn't any different from the foster home.

The next morning, Brian was awakened by an alarm clock. He didn't even set one. With his eyes still closed, he used his ears and hand to track where the alarm was and smashed his hand down on it. The noise ceased and he pulled the covers over him and turned over. About ten minutes later, the door opened and Brian groaned. He knew that someone was here to get him out of the bed. To avoid the whole hassle, he rose out of bed, cracking his eyes open slowly. Jim was in the doorway.

"I can tell you're not a morning person," he said and then walked across the hall to his room.

Brian got dressed in his clothing, wearing a t-shirt and jeans as usual. He slid on his dirty shoes and walked down the stairs. As he walked towards the lower level, he could smell something being cooked as he reached the kitchen. He walked in to see Ponyboy in front of a toaster, with a box of Eggo's beside him. And beside the table, was a smaller table where Anthony was sitting, eating one waffle. Anthony noticed Brian and said,

"Hiii," showing all of his teeth.

Ponyboy turned around and said morning to Brian as he put two waffles down on a plate. Brian sat down at the table and Pony put the waffles in front of him with some syrup also.

"Do you know if Jim is awake yet?"

"He is," answered Brian while picking up his knife and fork. He was pretty hungry.

Soon enough, Jim came staggering into the kitchen, with a blue an Addidas shirt and blue jeans on. He sat down beside Brian and Ponyboy greeted his morning. Jim mumbled something back and started eating his food. After they finished breakfast, Brian went back upstairs and got his book bag. When he got downstairs, Jim was waiting by the door with a book bag and a duffel bag also. Anthony then came running from his room with his book bag of toys stopped in front of the door. Jim opened it and the three younger ones left the house. Anthony ran to the car parked out front, and Ponyboy let Anthony in. After Anthony got settled, Ponyboy got back into his car.

"I'll see you two after school, okay?"

"Bye," said both Jim and Brian.

The car backed out of the driveway and drove down the street. Jim and Brian walked down the driveway and walked the opposite way of the car. Personally, Brian couldn't wait to get to school. He wanted to see his siblings.


	9. The Two Sets of Siblings

-This is slightly shorter. Trying to build up. I have predictions that this will be my longest story. You never know!

Chapter 9: The Two Sets of Siblings

Jim and Brian walked in silence for a few moments. Brian noticed that Jim was taking glances at him every once in a while, which got annoying. He was ready to ask him why he was looking at him, but Jim spoke first.

"So how was it in the foster home?"

"Okay."

"Have any friends over there?"

"No. I just hung out with my brother and sister."

"You…have a brother and sister? How old are they?"

"Seventeen. They're twins."  
"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Cool. I'm fourteen too. I'll…be turning fifteen at the end of the year."

"Which month?"

That surprised Jim. That was the first question that Brian had asked referring to himself. The other question was just asking where food was. Brian was surprised that he asked a question at all. He suddenly felt himself getting comfortable around Jim.

"In November. The 20th."

"My birthday's not until February."

"Okay. So…what do you do for fun?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well like. I like to play basketball. Do you have any hobbies or anything?"

"No."

"Well what do you do?"

"Nothing really. I just usually watch T.V. or walk around outside. My brother plays sports."

"What does he play?"

"Football. He's on the team."

"That's right. You're last name is Cade. Barry Cade's your brother right?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

"Not personally. I mean. I heard he's pretty cool."

"He is. He has a lot of friends."

They started approaching the school then. And it was almost time for them to get to their first class.

"I'll see you later okay," said Jim as they headed separate ways.  
"Okay," said Brian

Brian walked down the other side hallway towards where his siblings usually hung out. He walked over towards the trophy case and saw Barry talking to one of his team mates and Bailey was in her little group, just listening to one of her friends chatter on. She noticed Brian first and broke away from the group. She went directly to her younger brother and hugged him. Brian hugged her back, knowing how hurt she was the night they found out he was being removed from the foster home.

Barry noticed his two siblings and walked over to them. Just as Bailey was releasing Brian from her hug.

"Are you okay?" asked Bailey.

"I'm fine," said Brian with a smile, hoping that it will lighten the situation.

"Are they taking care of you good?" asked Barry.

"Yeah. I think they're pretty rich."

"They're rich?" asked Bailey looking at her other brother. Barry smiled and answered.

"Yeah. They live in the suburban area."

"That doesn't mean anything," protested Bailey. "They're a lot of people who don't have a lot of money that live in suburbs."

"You don't understand, Bailey," broke in Brian. "They have a refrigerator full of food, a two story house, and a TV in just about every room."

"Damn!"

"Barry!"

"Sorry, Bailey. Hey. We should drop by someday."

"Why not," said Brian shrugging his shoulders.

"Hold it," cut in Bailey once again. "It's rude to walk into somebody else's house uninvited."

"It's Brian's house now," replied Barry.

"Does he pay their bills?"

"Okay. Brian. Ask that Ponyboy guy, if we can come over sometime?"

Bailey gave her brother a cold look.

"There's no need to call his foster dad names," she said with an annoyed voice.

"No. That's his name," pointed out Brian smiling.

"His name is Ponyboy? Oh."

Barry laughed with his usual grin and the bell rang.

"Just ask him at some time. Okay?"

"Okay," said Brian, and he walked to his Math class.

That little conversation between the three did some real good. Just like old times, when they would just talk and Barry and Bailey would disagree on everything. Brian called that a twin rule, that they would disagree on almost anything.


	10. The Dash

For those of you guys that remembered, I did a special type of story for my tenth. Well, my twentieth story is coming up. So I'm gonna do it again.

Chapter 10: The Dash

School wasn't any different, except for lunch. As Brian walked down the hall towards the cafeteria, he heard his name in the hallway. He turned around to see Jim walking in a fast pace towards him.

"Where do you sit at lunch?" he asked as he reached Brian.

"Um," started Brian. "I usually sit with my brother and sister."

"Oh," said Jim. "Well, I usually sit at the table at the wall. If you ever wanna sit with us, you can come over there."

"Uh. Okay. See you."

"Yeah. See you."

Brian walked off feeling slightly guilty. Jim had a disappointed look on his face. Brian shook it off. He was gonna see him at home anyway. Brian went and sat down at his usual table and began eating. He looked around the cafeteria at the different type of people. He noticed how some of the students looked weird. He didn't exactly know what you would call the nerds. There were some smart people at this school, but they weren't what he would call geeks or anything. He suddenly thought of the fiend that he encountered with on Friday night. He hadn't seen that guy since. He guessed he would see if he was in class today. Getting the drugs would be harder now that he was in the suburban area. Brian suddenly felt a slap on the back of his head. He turned around quickly to see Barry walking past him with his lunch tray, sporting a grin. Brian grinned too.

"You've gotta stop doing that," he said as his brother sat beside him. "Where's Bailey."

"She stayed behind in the classroom. She said that Mr. Vinson messed up on grading her test."

"What'd she get on the test?" he asked while picking up his milk carton.

"A 97. You asked that kid yet."

"Asked what kid what?"

"Your foster brother. If we can come over or something."

"I told you it depends on his dad."

"Then ask him."

Brian paused for a second. He would have asked Ponyboy at the first chance, if this thought hadn't of flashed through his head. He kind of felt like he was intruding by just inviting people over all of a sudden. He hadn't even been there for a week.

"C'mon," said Barry picking up his fork. "What could it hurt if you just asked if we could come over?"

"Cause that would be rude."

For a second Brian almost thought that he had said that. But then noticed Bailey sitting next to Barry as if he had reappeared in front of him. He figured out that she had said that last sentence.

"He just got there, Barry," she continued. "Maybe we should wait awhile, so Brian can get used to the family."

"Who did you say was living the in the house?" asked Barry looking at his younger sibling.

"It's the Ponyboy guy, and his two sons. One's my age and the other's like two or three."

"He's your age?" asked Barry. "Does he go here?" he added on and turned around looking at the lunchroom.

"Yeah. I just saw him."

"Invite him over here tomorrow. I wanna meet him."

"Me too," agreed Bailey.

"Um okay."

The rest of the day went by okay, and Brian decided to head back to his new house, since Barry had to stay for their final practice before their final game, and Bailey stayed back for a tutoring session. As Brian was heading home, he heard an engine starting, and it sounded like the car was moving real fast. He turned around to see a car swerving around a corner. The car zoomed past and him and screeched to a stop. Then a bunch of dirty looking people hopped out and a flashback cut into his head.

These were the same people that were chasing him the night he ran away from the foster home. Brian took off running in the other direction. He was in the middle of the suburban area and he knew he was running the opposite way from his house. He hopped a fence next to someone's house and he could hear the fiends climbing the fence. He cut through a couple of yards and finally lost the chasers, but that didn't stop him from running. He made it to his house and fiddled with his keys a little bit. He finally got it into the door knob and opened it up quickly. The house was completely empty and he dropped his book bag and collapsed onto the couch. He was real tired, and didn't feel like getting up. After a while he fell asleep.

Brian was awakened soon by a soft shaking on his arm. He remembered Bailey used to shake him like this. He opened his eyes and saw Anthony was there shaking his arm, with a small red ball in his other arm. When Anthony saw he was awake, he said,

"Opedit."

"Wha..." said Brian sleepily. He couldn't comprehend what the toddler was saying.

"Opedit."

Brian still couldn't understand him. Anthony began jabbing his small finger at the door and started screaming,

"Opedit! Opedit! Opedit!"

Before Brian could try to translate him again, Jim came walking in with some sweat pants on.

"What is he saying?" asked Brian sitting up.

"He wants you to open the door so he can go outside."

Jim turned to Anthony.

"Go out back. You can't be in the front right now."

Anthony looked at Jim, then Brian, and then walked towards the door at the other side of the kitchen. Jim walked over there and opened the door for Anthony and he trotted outside.

"Are you alright?" asked Jim walking over to Brian who was reaching for the remote.

"Y-yeah," he yawned. "I-uh. Ran home."

"Why?"

"Uh. A dog got loose."

"Was it the rockwilder down the street?"

"Yeah. That thing."

"Might wanna watch out for him. He gets loose all the time."

"Hm. Where's Ponyboy?"

"He had to work late, so he dropped Anthony off at the school just as I was leaving."

"Okay. Well. I gotta um…do some homework."

"Okay. See you in a bit. There's leftover pizza in the fridge if you get hungry."

"Okay," said Brian as he climbed the stairs.

The truth was, he just wanted to be left alone. Those chasers really put a scare in him.


	11. The Accident

Chapter 11: The Accident

The next day Brian asked Jim if he wanted to sit with him to complete his sibling's request. Jim accepted with excitement. So at lunch they met up at the door and went to the canteen to get their food. Jim followed him from the tray area and they sat down at Brian's usual table. Barry was already there and looked at them as they sat down.

"Is this him?" asked Barry.

"Yeah," said Brian. Barry turned his attention towards Jim.

"What's up? My name's Barry."

"Jim," he replied.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself," said Barry after a moment's silence. Brian felt like Barry was giving him an interview, or being like an adult. Just about every adult he's met has asked that question. He guessed Barry could slide since he was seventeen years old.

"Uh...well…," started Jim like he was trying to hide something. "I just made the basketball team yesterday."

"Really? How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"So you're gonna make our freshman team look good?"

"Of course."

'These two seem to be hitting it off pretty good,' thought Brian as he started eating. Honestly, he was nervous about Jim meeting Barry and Bailey. Worried if there would be some sort of relations issues or something. Now all he had to worry about was Bailey. And speaking of which…..

"Who's he?" asked Bailey as she sat down next to her twin brother.

"This is Jim," introduced Brian quickly.

"Hi," said Jim towards her.

"Hi," she replied back. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Jim, here just made the basketball team."

"You're on the team?" asked Bailey. "So you're grades are good right."

"Yeah."

'Well that settled it,' thought Brian once again. He was actually pretty glad that they were getting to know each other pretty well. About midways through the conversation, Barry said out of no where.

"We need to run over at some point."

Brian's stomach cringed. Brian hadn't bothered to ask Ponyboy if they could come over. He had actually forgotten about it. But this wasn't the way he had planned on asking him. Actually, he hadn't even thought of asking Jim at all.

"You mean…come over to our house? I think you all can."

Brian eased a little. He just hoped that Ponyboy would take it easier than that. Lunch ended a short while after and the four of them turned in their trays together. Brian felt a wonderful sensation. It was something about having his actual siblings and his foster brother hanging out with him that made his heart feel well.

Days passed as Brian adjusted to his new household. He and Jim developed a good relationship and Anthony now knew his real name and labeled to him as "Bwian". However his relationship with Ponyboy hadn't risen much at all. And with Brian not interested in getting to know too many adults and Ponyboy's constant working at the office, it really decreased the chances of knowing each other more. The only other time Ponyboy and Brian had a talk was when he caught him outside smoking. Ponyboy wasn't too mad at him since he hadn't gone over that rule with him, and the fact that he used to smoke a lot when he was younger. He just told Brian that he didn't want anyone in the house smoking because of Anthony. Brian understood and the last thing that he wanted was to be responsible for giving a toddler some sort of disease.

One certain day, Brian had to walk home alone once again. Ponyboy was working late, and Jim had basketball practice. Brian walked home wondering about a couple of things. But the number one thing on his mind that day was who his dad was. That thought visited him just about every other day or so.

Of course he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Suddenly there was screeching sound beside him and Brian looked towards the source of the noise. Right there beside him was a blue Oldsmobile and the door were wide open. Before Brian could observe who was in the car, a couple of hands grabbed him and pulled him into the car. Brian tried to scream but a hand covered his mouth. The hand was filthy and Brian almost swallowed the dirt that was falling off the hand.

The hand was released off of his mouth and before Brian could do a thing, a knife was put up to his neck, barely touching his skin.

"Don't even think about yelling," whispered a raspy voice.

Brian's eyes looked around widely and recognized everyone that was in the car. They were the fiends that had chased him the night he ran away and the other day. He surveyed the vehicle. There were two dirty boys in the back with him, and about three crammed into the front, one of which he recognized as the drug addict who he sold to. The driver in the front was smoking and chugging down alcohol like it was nothing. Brian felt like gulping, but didn't want to risk touching the sharp blade.

"Heh, heh," laughed the knife holder. "Now that we've finally got you. We're gonna take you for a little ride. Might wanna buckle up."

Everyone in the car seemed to laugh and Brian was completely still. This was the most scared he had ever been.

"I said buckle up!" he repeated in a high pitched tone.

Brian slowly reached for the seatbelt and plugged it into the buckle. He looked at the chasers once again and one of them laughed at him again.

Suddenly there was a honk which made everyone's attention turn towards the front. The driver swirled around and luckily the fiend dropped the knife. Brian was clutching his seatbelt and wondered widely what was going to happen. Thoughts of him being seriously injured or death ran throughout his brain and suddenly there was a crash and Brian blacked out as he felt a change in his position.

Brian woke up again feeling awfully strange. The windows on the car were either shattered or cracked and smoke was surrounding the area. Then quickly, he realized that he was upside down and then remembered what had just happened. He was in a car wreck. Then his hearing got slightly better and he heard people outside. Brian realized that he needed to get out of this car or something awful could happen. His left hand was closer to the belt buckle, so he had to unleash himself first. He tried lifting his left arm but a pain throbbed throughout it.

Brian didn't want to relive that pain again so he lifted his right hand and unhooked the seat belt. He fell to the roof of the car on his left arm and screamed because the pain grew worse as it hit the solid roof. While gritting his teeth, he looked over to see that he had a small chance of getting out of the car any time soon, and his arm didn't make the situation any better. He felt like he was going to die in any moment soon. This wasn't how he planned anything to be. He thought about Barry and Bailey, how hurt they would be. And Jim, Anthony and ….Ponyboy!

Just like that he saw Ponyboy's head behind the cracked window seal on the nearest door. The door was pulled open with force and Ponyboy stuck his body in.

"I got you Brian. I've got you."

He grabbed Brian's arms and Brian screamed when he touched theleft one. He then decided to grab his waist and with a good tug, pulled Brian from the car and carried him all the over to the side of the street. Ponyboy sat Brian down on the ground and a crowd surrounded them. A cop yelled for the crowd to give them air and only four people stayed near them.

Brian looked around to see Barry, Bailey, Anthony and Jim around them. Then he looked back towards the car. It was catching fire. Brian was just in there.

"Is he okay?" asked Barry in an almost demanding voice.

"Brian. Are you okay?" asked Ponyboy.

Brian nodded his head and stuttered yes.

"My arm hurts a little though."

"The hospital will take a look at that then.

As Brian was being put into the ambulance van, a thought appeared into his head. Ponyboy had just saved his life.


	12. The New Family

Chapter 12: The New Family

Brian was released from the hospital that night with just a broken arm. He was brought home by Ponyboy and they rode in silence. Brian couldn't speak for Ponyboy, but he didn't know what to say. He had barely talked to the guy, and yet he risked his life to get him out of that car.

When they reached the house, Ponyboy opened the door for Brian and he looked at him.

"Is your arm okay?" he asked.

"It's fine."

The two walked into the house to see Jim, Barry, and Bailey waiting for them. Anthony was asleep on the sofa next to Jim. All of them rose when they walked into the living room.

"Are you okay, Brian?" asked Bailey, who had to stop herself from rushing and hugging her younger brother.

"I'm fine," he repeated.

"Someone told me that they saw some people grab you and throw you in that car," started Barry. "Who were they?"

Brian hesitated. If he told them who they were, he would have to explain the whole drug deal. No one knew he sold drugs except his customers. That would probably make the current situation worse if he confessed that he sold drugs to those guys. He decided that there wouldn't be any need for more drama added.

"I don't know," he lied.

Brian really wanted to talk to Ponyboy, but when he looked around; he noticed that Ponyboy had slipped out the room. He probably went to his office. He decided that he would wait until everyone was finished, then he would talk to Ponyboy.

After the four of them talked for a while, Barry and Bailey had to get home to avoid missing they're extended curfew. It was extended only for this one day since Brian had been in the hospital. He said his goodbyes to his siblings and Jim closed the door.

"Do you need anything?" asked Jim.

"No. I'm just gonna watch TV or something."

"Alright. I'm gonna take Anthony to bed and then I'm gonna turn in."

"Okay. 'Night."

Jim picked Anthony up, who seemed to wake a little, and then he took him to his room and soon he walked up the stairs. Brian sat there for a while, estimating the time that it would take for Jim to fall asleep. After waiting for about ten minutes or so, he got up and walked up the stairs. He knew that Ponyboy wasn't in his room, and Jim told him once that he had an office upstairs, and that he was in there constantly.

Brian walked over to the room and stood there with a nervous stomach. He had never entered this room and he barely talked to Ponyboy in the first place. He raised his good hand and balled it into a fist. The fist stood there for a few seconds and then he gave three knocks.

"Come in."

Brian opened the door and stuck his head in to see Ponyboy looking through a file cabinet. The office was very nice looking. Ponyboy stuck his head up.

"Hey, Brian. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to…talk for a second."

Ponyboy stared for a moment and said,

"Okay. Have a seat."

Brian sat down in the chair across from the desk and looked around the room. There was a detective certificate on the wall and various news articles. He looked at one news article and read the headline.

**Detective Ponyboy Curtis solves the case of wanted criminal, Joh-**

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Ponyboy as he sat down in his side of the desk.

Brian turned back to Ponyboy and hesitated again, trying to find the right words for this his thanking.

"Um. Well. I just wanted to thank you for well….saving me."

Ponyboy stared again, but for a shorter time and then answered him.

"You're welcome Brian. You know, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while."

Now it was Brian's time to stare.

"What's that?"

"When I was going through the files of the teenagers to adopt, there was something that made me pay attention to your file."

There was a slight silence, which was making Brian even more nervous every second.

"Your face and your biography, reminded me of someone. An old friend of mine. He…."

Brian leaned in his chair. He wanted to know what compared him to this old friend of his. He desperately wanted to know.

"What reminded you?" asked Brian.

"W-well. It's not important. I'll probably tell you later."

Brian was disappointed that Ponyboy wouldn't reveal the resemblance, but he didn't want to bother him with it. It was the least he could do.

"Okay," started Brian while getting up. "I'm gonna, go to bed. G'night."

"Night Brian. Let me know if anything hurts."

"Okay."

Brian went to bed that night, feeling different from any other night that he had ever slept in that house.

The next Saturday morning, Brian was the last to get up, so when he went downstairs, Jim was sitting there with a bowl of cereal.

"Morning," he said as Brian entered, and he replied back.

Brian sat down with his bowl and started eating, and then he remembered a question he had meant to ask Jim, after going to bed last night.

"Hey Jim."

"Yeah."

"Was Ponyboy a detective of some sort?"

Jim thought for a moment, and then answered.

"Yeah. He was. But he quit after a certain case kept coming to his head. He never told me about it. And when he quit, my mom filed for a divorce."

"A divorce!"

"Yeah. She thought Dad had gone crazy, and then this big argument happened. We kind of figured out that she was only sticking around for the money."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. She wasn't exactly the nicest lady."

When Jim left the kitchen, Brian felt something for the first time in his life. He felt sorry for someone else. All his life, he acted as if he had the worst life in the world. Now he figured out that everyone doesn't have the perfect life.


	13. The Gift

Sorry to leave y'all hanging. Let's continue on this road! And I'm still trying to build up. So this chapter will be a little lighter than the last couple.

Chapter 13: The Gift

Much didn't change after Brian was involved in the hazardous accident. His arm healed over time, Jim was doing well on the basketball team, Anthony was still the same, but Barry and Bailey just about came over on a daily basis. But one thing that did change was the relationship between Brian and Ponyboy. They were actually talking now. Not just the little hi's that happened in between times, they would have a full conversation whether it was on homework or current events.

November came around pretty soon, which mean that Jim's birthday was coming up. Brian had no idea what to get him. He knew that his favorite sport was basketball, but that was obvious to everyone. He would just have to work out with what information he had.

One day while Brian was in his room, actually working hard on his homework (he wanted to impress his foster dad), Ponyboy walked into the room.

"Hey Brian?"

"Yeah?" he asked while sticking his head up from the book.

"Do you know what you're getting Jim for his birthday?"

"Not really. I actually don't have any money."

Ponyboy smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a wallet and got out some dollar bills. It seemed like it was exact change.

"Jim's favorite basketball player is Wilt Chamberlin. They have a basketball jersey of him down at the mall."

Pony handed the money to Brian, who looked at the currency and then Ponyboy.

"Okay?"

Ponyboy smiled.

"I'll pick you up from school tomorrow. While Jim's at practice, I'll drop you off at the mall and pick you up in thirty minutes. Could run and get the jersey for him? It'll be a present from you."

Brian smiled and accepted the offer.

"Good. Make sure you don't leave school tomorrow."

Ponyboy then walked out of the room. Well the problem was solved. Brian now had a present for his foster brother.

The next day at school, Ponyboy picked up Brian up right as he was walking out. He didn't even bother to look for his blood siblings, which was first. He got into the car and Pony drove down to the local mall. It was actually closer to Brian's old foster home, but the suburbs were on the other side of town, so it wasn't exactly walking distance.

Pony drove up beside the entrance to the mall.

"Wilt Chamberlin," reminded Ponyboy as Brian stepped out of the car.

"Okay," he closed the door, nearly slammed it, and entered inside the mall.

Brian had never ever been inside the mall. Never at all, so he definitely didn't know his way around. He looked almost all over for a sports shop. He finally found one and walked inside. He looked at where the basketball jerseys were but didn't find the Chamberlin jersey. It was as if he looked a hundred times, but still couldn't find it. He finally gave in and walked to the cashier. He was a young man with highlights in his hair.

"Hey," said Brian and got the cashier's attention.

"What's going on, man?"

"Do you have the Wilt Chamberlin jersey."

The cashier shook his head and Brian's hoped drowned.

"Sorry, man. We just sold our last one this morning."

Brian walked out of the store feeling bad. Just this morning the last one was sold. Now what was he going to give Jim. He was just going to walk outside to wait on Ponyboy, when a thought popped into his head.

He remembered one time when Bailey said that her friend was looking for a certain dress, but didn't see it in the store she usually went to. She looked in another store and found the same dress but with better quality. Brian looked down the long strip of the mall. There had to be at least one more store that carried jerseys.

He nearly ran down the mall looking for another sports store. He passed an American Eagle store, which carried the type of clothing Barry liked to wear, and a Gap but still no sports store. Brian looked at his watch and saw that he only had ten minutes until Ponyboy was supposed to pick him up. He started searching frantically. Abercrombie & Fitch, F.Y.E., Disney Store, EB Games, Champs…Champs!

Brian slowed down and saw that nearly in the back of the store was a line of basketball jerseys. He walked back there and searched the lines quickly. Bird…Chamberlin! He got the attention of an employee and they got it off the wall for him. He paid for the jersey and walked out of the store. He checked his watch and saw that he had five minutes left. He made his way to the other side of the mall and exited the building. Right when he got outside, he saw Pony's car riding slowly towards him. He opened the door and got inside the car with Ponyboy.

"Did you get it?" he asked almost immediately.

"Its right here," said Brian and he pulled the jersey out of the bag.

"Good job."

"Yeah. I had to look in two stores to find it."

"Two stores?"

"Yeah. And it was all the way on the other side of the mall."

"Wow! You had yourself a little journey, huh?

Brian was leaning back against the seat. At Ponyboy's last quote he smiled.

"Yeah," he repeated.


	14. The Best Holiday

Chapter 14: The Best Holiday

November seemed to sweep on through after Jim's successful birthday. Everyone got together again at Thanksgiving. After their dinner, Ponyboy had a long conversation with someone on the phone. Even after Barry and Bailey left for the night, he was still talking on it. After a while, Brian's curiosity got the best of him and he asked Jim if he knew who he was talking to.

"He's talking to my uncle. His job makes him live in a completely different area. He used to be our neighbor."

"What kind of job does he have?" asked Brian and Jim shrugged.

"He lived here when I was real little. The only thing I remembered was that he was real big."

December rolled around and as usual, the Christmas season was in effect. Brian noticed his surroundings one by one transform into a winter wonderland. From the light posts having wreaths on them to Ponyboy and a worker dragging a Christmas tree into the house.

Brian guessed that he would have to go on another shopping adventure, but Ponyboy let him know ahead of time that he's got it covered. He said if he wanted to get Jim, Anthony and even his siblings, just to let him know.

School was out for the Christmas season and the students wouldn't have to attend until January. Because of this, the kids were allowed to stay up as late as they could. Brian took advantage of this was up into the night writing down what he would have Ponyboy get everyone for Christmas.

He had already decided that Anthony would like a Bugs Bunny doll he saw while he was at the mall. Hopefully it was still there since it was about a month ago that he saw the stuffed toy. Brian looked down the list to see what he had so far for everyone.

Jim:

NBA Street Vol. 2

Basketball Shoes

Barry:

Wrestle mania tape

Football Jersey

Bailey:

The Pest movie

Empire movie

That's where he stopped. He had completely forgotten to add someone onto the list. Ponyboy. He had to get him something. He remembered Bailey saying that she was grateful that this family had taken him in. And that was all thanks to Ponyboy.

Brian sat there and thought for a second. What could he get Ponyboy? What all did he know about him? After all those conversations that those two had, Brian didn't absorb anything major about Ponyboy's likes and dislikes. The only thing he knew about Ponyboy was that he used to be a detective….

Before he knew it, he fell into a slumber, probably because of the late night. A couple of thoughts were in his dream. The mystery of Ponyboy's past, the reason Langston hated him, if he had anymore siblings other than Barry and Bailey, and the biggest one, the mystery of his father.

Images flashed in his head. The article in Ponyboy's office, Langston on the phone when Brian first found out he hated him, Barry and Bailey's 17th birthday and then a shadowy figure…

He woke up at that point. For the next couple of days, Brian thought about that dream. He had to put it aside so he could decide what to give Ponyboy. A week before Christmas, Brian was at home by himself. He was looking around his room for a pen, and the he found something. He reached under the bed and found an object. He pulled it out and looked at it. A few seconds later, Jim stuck his head into his room.

"Just trying to see if anyone was home."

"Wait," said Brian suddenly. "Look at this."

Jim walked over and sat down beside Brian. They both stared at the object.

"Oh yeah! I know this. It was taken a long time ago," exclaimed Jim.

"Really."

"Yeah. Probably back in the 60's."

"Hm."

Just then, a smile spread across Brian's face. He had just gotten the perfect idea.

"What's wrong?" asked Jim, with confusion on his face.

"Have you gotten Ponyboy anything yet?"

"Not really. I was hoping I could get some ideas from you."

"You have any money?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon. I just got a idea."

A week later, Brian was awoken by Ponyboy yelling "Merry Christmas!" As Brian walked out of his room, he heard Anthony yelling "Santa! Santa!"

Brian walked his way down the stairs and was surprised to see Barry and Bailey waiting for him on the sofa.

"What! We always had Christmas together. That wasn't going to stop anytime soon!" said Barry with a smile.

Brian smiled and all three of them continued their way towards the Christmas tree. Everyone crowded around. Barry liked his Wrestlemania DVD and Bailey nearly went crazy when she found out that Brian got her "Empire". Anthony seemed to like his Bug Bunny toy and Jim smiled when he got his basketball shoes. Finally, Ponyboy noticed the present that Brian and Jim got him. Brian's stomach twisted and when Pony saw that it was from the two.

"You two didn't have to get me anything."

He opened it and nearly froze. He held in his hand, a framed picture of three boys sitting on a porch. Ponyboy looked with a smile that would warm anyone's heart.

"Thank you boys."

…..

"Who was that?" asked Barry to Brian later on.

"Jim said that that's him in the middle. The other two guys are his brothers."

It seemed like Ponyboy hung that picture up immediately. Brian felt good knowing that he made his foster father happy.


	15. The Answer

1Sorry that I hadn't updated. I might put more focus on this story. Let's give this one a jumpstart.

Chapter 15: The Answer

Jim's birthday was a success and Christmas was a success. Brian really felt like he lived here now. Not just for a few months, but like he had lived here for years. He, Barry, Bailey, Anthony and Ponyboy went to Jim's basketball games together to show support and sometimes he would catch Barry and Jim playing basketball a little bit. One night when Ponyboy and Anthony were out, Bailey caught the boys in the middle of their own wrestling match (in which of course Barry held the champion belt).

During the month January, school started back. They had already signed up for their electives in school before they left for break. However, one of Brian's classes became full so he had to choose one elective quickly. After he told Jim about it, he suggested that he take the Drawing class.

"Drawing!"

"Yeah," said Jim as they were walking in the hallway. Brian had to use his extra period in Study Hall. "I'm in the class and I think it will be fun."

"I guess. There's really nothing left that I would rather do."

"It wouldn't hurt."

After that conversation, Brian signed up for the art class. The next day was when they actually got started drawing, so he was right on time. Brian and Jim were right next to each other at their art desks and the assignment was to draw the picture that was sitting next to the blank sheet of paper. As everyone got started, Brian looked at the picture. It was a picture of a snowy forest. There was so much in the picture that Brian had look at it for a quick moment to see exactly what he needed to draw.

With five minutes left in the class time, the teacher told everyone to halt what they were doing and turn their pictures in at the middle.

"Did you finish?" asked Jim as he was putting his pencil down.

"I guess I did. I wanted to add on some more."

"Let me see...Whoa!"

Jim looked at Brian's picture. It was very close looking to the actual picture. He provided so much detail in the picture and he seemed to be a step ahead with the shading he added on.

"This is real good."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. You've got a lot of detail. Is this your first time drawing?"

"Well. Yeah. I don't think I've ever done it before."

"Man. This is real good. You should keep at it."

Brian looked at his art. It did look similar to the actual picture. But it was so simple to him. He thought this was beginner's status. At the end of the day, Brian was thinking more and more about his artwork. He had actually found something he was good at. He had thought for the longest time that he had no talent. Just your average joe. But today proved his thought wrong.

"Hey Brian!"

He turned around to see his two siblings walking towards him. As he observed them, he noticed the he kind of did have an eye for detail. He noticed the cotton of Barry's jacket and also the many strands of hair along Bailey's head. Speaking of Bailey, she had a slight smile on her face.

"Hey Brian," she started. "Jim just told us about your class."

"He did?"

"Yeah! Brian don't you see what this means?"

"Not really?"

Barry laughed and answered him.

"Years ago, we could tell that you seemed a little jealous of us. Bailey thinks that's why you get angry quickly. You didn't know what you were good at. I have sports and Bailey has school. Now we all found out that you have a talent."

"You could go places with this, Brian!" said Bailey now widening her smile.

From then on, his siblings and foster family encouraged Brian to keep up his artistic abilities. But when February rolled around, everyone else had something else on their mind. On the 16th of February, it would be Brian's birthday. Ponyboy asked him how his birthdays used to be. He didn't really think of it as a big deal. Barry, Bailey and Ms. Louis would chip in money to get him a new shirt or something and Ms. Louis would bake a small cake for them to share. They never were really that big. It was pretty much like that for all the foster children, except Barry and Bailey. They got more presents since they were pretty well known in school. After hearing that Ponyboy said,

"Well this year is going to be different."

Brian didn't know what he was going to do to make this year so different, but he went along with it. One day, Brian had to walk home alone again. But when Brian entered the house, he was stunned to see everyone waiting for him in the living room.

"Surprise!" yelled everyone as he entered, which resulted in him smiling and showing the rare dimples that everyone compliments him on.

The Living Room was decorated with a banner that said, "Happy Birthday Brian!" And also to Brian's surprise, Ms. Louis happened to show up. That year instead of one present, Brian had gotten four presents. But the fourth present wasn't presented to him until later on. After celebrating for a while, Ponyboy went to take Anthony to his room and Jim went upstairs for something. At that moment, Ms. Louis asked to speak to Barry, Bailey, and Brian outside. All three of them walked outside and Ms. Louis had her comforting smile on her face. Brian hadn't seen that facial feature in a long time. The last time he saw her, she was saddened because of Brian leaving the foster home. She was holding a folder in her hand.

"Kids. For a long time I have been researching what is in my hand right now. I concluded this about two weeks ago, and I think now would be the perfect time to give this to you. I would love to look at it with you, but I have to be at the foster home almost immediately. Barry, Bailey, I've talked to Mr. Langston and you may stay over here for the night if you'd like. I'll see everyone later."

She handed the folder to Barry and said "Happy Birthday" to Brian again. They said their goodbyes to each other and she drove off.

"I wonder what it is?" asked Bailey turning to her twin.

"There's only one way to find out," concluded Barry and he was about to open it, but then stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" asked Brian.

Barry looked at his brother and then handed him the folder. It's your birthday. You should open it."

Brian took the folder and then glanced at his siblings. They looked just as nervous as he did. He opened the folder and the first thing he saw was a mug shot of a man with dark hair. Seemed to be in his twenties. There was a small scar on his face. Under the picture it had the name:

**Johnny Cade**

What took the siblings by surprise, was that this man right here, had a striking resemblance to Brian. Barry was staring at the picture with widened eyes, Bailey had her hands over her mouth, and Brian stared at the picture with wide eyes and then whispered,

"Dad?"


	16. The Long and Lost

Chapter 16: The Long & Lost

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

Bailey still had her mouth covered while her brothers were still staring at the picture; both had their mouths wide open. Brian couldn't believe who he was looking at right now. All his life many visions of who his father was appeared in his head and now he was looking at the true picture.

Suddenly the folder was snatched from the fifteen year old's hand and he turned around immediately to see who performed the action.

"What are you doi-!" he was yelling to Barry until he was shushed.

He soon found out why he was shushed by his older brother. Ponyboy just stepped through the door to figure out why they were outside.

"Why don't y'all come inside? It's cold."

"Sorry," said Barry. "We were just saying goodbye to Ms. Louis. She said we can spend the night here. Is that alright."

"Sure. Someone might have to take the couch because we have one guestroom."

"I'll take it. Thanks Ponyboy."

"Okay. I'm going to put Anthony to bed and then turn in. Goodnight."

Bailey and Brian barely mumbled "goodnight" as Ponyboy walked back inside the house. As soon as it looked like he was out of hearing distance, Barry spoke to his siblings.

"I don't think it's the right time to tell him about this."

"Why not?" asked Brian, anxious to tell someone about this wonderful news.

Before Barry could answer, Bailey spoke surprisingly.

"Brian. Ponyboy brought you in like you were his real son. How you think he would feel if he all of a sudden told him that we found out who our dad was. Espeacially on your birthday."

He stared at his older siblings. He couldn't lie, not even to himself. He couldn't tell Ponyboy. He just couldn't.

"Alright," he sighed. "What about Jim?"

"I think its best that we keep it between us three," answered Barry. "C'mon. Let's get inside. And act like nothing happened."

The three went inside and celebrated more. Brian acted as hard as he could, but it was impossible to get what just happened out of his head. He finally saw his dad. He looked almost like him. He desperately wanted to meet him, but it was obvious that he wouldn't. All three of them saw that the picture was a mug shot, so he was either in jail or had gotten out of jail and no one knows where he is. He could even be…dead.

That night he said he sat in his room while everyone was supposedly asleep. He was drawing in the new sketch book he received. The picture was becoming clearer by the moment as he sketched the mug shot of his father.

As he was getting started on the eyes, there was a knock at the door. He looked at the door and closed the sketchbook to hide the picture.

"Come in."

The door opened and there was Barry. Brian was relieved and he opened the sketchbook back up.

"Just wanted to say goodnight. I'm about to get some cake and turn in."

"Alright."

Barry walked over to Brian and looked at his younger brother's artwork.

"Still thinking about him, huh?"

"Yeah. It's just…."

"What?"

"I've always wanted to know what he looked like. And now that I've found out. I want to meet him. But you saw the picture was a mug shot."

"Yeah, I know. Kind of brings me down too."

"But it's harder for me. I've never met Mom. You and Bailey have. Then when I've found out that I have a dad, I know I can't meet him. I don't have anyone."

There was a short silence. Brian knew that his brother understood, but was just being quiet so he could think of something.

"Hey," he started. "You have us."

Brian looked up and cracked smile. He was kind of glad that his siblings were still with him. When he got kicked out of the foster home, he was sure that he would never see them again. It actually turned out better. Now he doesn't have to deal with Langston anymore.

"Well," said Barry as he was stretching. "I'm gonna turn in. See you in the morning."

"G'night."

Barry exited the room and Brian closed his sketchbook. He was getting tired and decided that he would just go to sleep. As he was getting himself ready, he still couldn't get out of his head.

"I've found him," he said to himself.


	17. The Brother

Chapter 17: The Brother

Brian went to bed late that night. He didn't get as far as he wanted to on the picture, but sleep finally caught up with him around the fifth hour of the morning. This resulted in him oversleeping and instead of being awakened by an alarm like on his usual schooldays; Jim came walking in to wake him on this Saturday morning.

"Brian. Ey, man…"

Brian did his usual routine of groaning, even though it was a lot less bad than his earlier times, and then turning over with squinted eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"It's eleven o' clock. What time did you go to sleep?"

Brian sat up and rubbed his eyes,

"Sometime around five."  
"Jeez. No wonder you overslept. Dad had to go to his office for something, but everyone else is down stairs."

"Mmmkay," Brian mumbled. "I'll be down in a second. Let me just clean up a bit."

"Alright."

Jim got up and started walking towards the door, but right as he put his hand on the doorknob, he stopped. Brian didn't notice it for a few seconds because he was wiping his eyes. But when he did notice him frozen at the door, he asked,

"Is something wrong?"

Jim had his head down and Brian wondered vaguely what was going on. Before he could reach a conclusion, he turned around and walked back towards Brian, who was staring at him with a confused expression.

"Brian…I gotta tell you something."

"Um…okay."

He sat down at the foot of the bed and kept quiet for a few more moments. He then looked Brian right in the eye, whose stomach turned at the action. He knew that whatever Jim had to tell him was serious.

Brian…I've had a lot of people come and go. I've had a lot of my friends move…and even my best friend a few years back was sent to juvenile hall…and then…three years ago…my close friend of mine was killed in a car accident…"

Brian's stomach then flipped. That was horrible. He had never had any close friends, but knew it was a scary thought that loved ones can be taken away from you in a second. He almost thought that happened the night he ran away. Jim continued.

"I really hadn't been close to that many people since then. Also my dad had gotten a new job, so I really couldn't talk to him about things. Plus the whole thing with my mom…I just….I hadn't really had close friends in a while. Really wasn't comfortable around that many people. I have a few friends on the basketball team, but they tend to have other things going for them. But then you came along…"

"Me?" asked Brian with lowered eyebrows.

"Yeah. I'll admit. When I first met you, I didn't think that I'd have much in common with you. I kinda saw it as a border living in our house or something. But the more I got to know you, the cooler you seemed. And the fact that you're dealing with a lot of stuff that I don't think I could deal with."

Jim sighed for a moment…but continued again quickly.

"And you're siblings, man. Barry is so cool and Bailey knows so much. I really hadn't met anybody like you three. And also…."

Jim seemed to stop. Like he just couldn't finish his statement. But Brian wasn't going to let that happen.

"What? What else?"

"You're making my dad happy, man. I don't know what it is about you, but he seems a lot better than he was before. Like he's gotten something off his shoulders. You're doing this family some justice. And….I'm…I'm…I'm happy you're my brother…"

That last few words hit Brian somewhere where he had never been hit before. No one had ever told him anything like that before, even his siblings, even though they didn't have to say it because Brian knew it. But this was from someone who had known for just a few months.

Jim got up with a smile on his face and said,

"I'll see you downstairs," and then walked out the room.

Brian stayed there in his bed just staring at the door that was now closed. Did he really flip this family's feelings around? Brian never thought of himself as that important. Especially when being in the shadow's of Barry and Bailey. Things have been changing in the past few months. Not only was his new family happy, but so was he. Even Barry and Bailey seemed a little giddier than usual. A lot of good things were happening for him. Brian got out of the bed and walked towards the door, with a smile.


End file.
